And This Is How It Ends
by LovelyDovely
Summary: Hi! This is a one-shot, based off the story 'The Time Child'. It's about the Doctor and Danni, and is an original adventure, that seems like Amy's Choice, but is kinda different as well. Rated T to be safe (don't wanna offend anyone!) Danni was taken from the author DanniFielding, who also wrote 'The Time Child'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Earth! Hi whovians! So, this is my first attempt at publishing a kind-of one shot story thing. I got the inspiration off Amy's Choice, but it's going to be different, so please don't assume it's just going to be the same plot line with different characters, because it really isn't!**

**Anyway, disclaiming time! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from most of the plot line. Danni is owned by the author DanniFielding, who also wrote The Time Child, which is the story Danni is in, and the Doctor and anyone/thing you recognise is owned by people in the BBC! **

**Onto the one-shot-thingy-mabob!**

* * *

The Doctor woke up in his seeming usual position, in his seemingly normal bedroom, with the seemingly continuous TARDIS noise going on in the background. Yet, to him, something felt seemingly wrong. He couldn't explain the seemingly wrong feeling, nor could he understand it, but something was wrong.

And he was going to find out.

He and Danni had just dropped off Clara Oswald after another thrilling adventure, and, somehow, thank the lord; Danni hadn't disappeared off like she usually did after an adventure. So, he took advantage of it, and they'd had a very fun time. They had gone to the moons of Foo, for a picnic, and watched as the purple sun rose over the horizons of Footopia.

The Doctor smiled at the memories of Danni, and turned over in his bed only to see no one there. How peculiar... If she'd been going in the night, she would have woken him up to say goodbye. The Doctor shrugged it off.

'I'm sure she's fine!' He thought to himself. 'She can handle herself!'

So, the Doctor, having assured himself of his Danni-Girl's safety, stood up, brushed off his clothes, and left to prepare himself breakfast.

Once in the kitchen, he found a blond woman working at the stove, with the kettle steaming happily. She was humming as she worked, an Elvis song, from the 1960s. He didn't recognise the tune, but it did ring a bell. He shrugged it off, and instead focused on the woman, who looked too much like a girl he used to know.

"Who are you?" The Doctor called across the kitchen.

The woman put down the pan she was cooking on and turned to the Doctor. Upon seeing the blue eyes of the woman, the Doctor managed to hold back tears and wait for her answer.

"I am your Virtual and Intelligent Rose. Or VIR for short." She replied, her voice imitating Rose's perfectly.

"What?" The Doctor asked, and his voice cracked, as it always did when he thought about Rose.

"You created me when everyone began to hate you. When Clara left you for a footballer, when Martha got married and never spoke to you again, when Rose didn't contact you via the inter-dimensional communicator you created, when-"

"I think I have enough examples..." The Doctor shook his head in confusion. "What happened?"

"Well, that's quite a story to explain, but basically, everyone you love, now hates you!" Danni's voice filled the kitchen as the world stopped, and only the Doctor could move. He turned to face Danni, only to see she wasn't behind him, as the projection of her voice had previously implied. "Over here, spaceman." She taunted, tapping his shoulder. He turned and saw her wearing clothes he'd never imagined her in, but realised he quite liked the bad girl leathers, as they quite suited her. She wore a black leather jacket, with a pair of leather trousers and a white tank top. She had black Doc. Martins on as well, making her small height rise just a tiny bit.

"Danni?" The Doctor exclaimed, looking up and down his ginger haired time jumper in shock. "You look..." He couldn't find a word to describe how she looked, and she smirked. There was something underneath that smirk that made the Doctor want to step back, away from his Danni-Girl. But why would he want to do that? This was his Danni-Girl! She was harmless, mostly, and what reason would she have to harm him?

"Stunning? Sexy? Badass? I know." She winked before jumping on top of the table that had appeared behind her. "Now, I do hope you realise what this world is. It's not one with me in, that's for sure!" She laughed menacingly, and sighed. "Danni-Girl isn't here, Spaceman. You wanna know why?"

"What have you done with Danni?" The Doctor growled, his eyes narrowing as he stepped towards her.

"Oooh! Scary." She licked her lips, unconcerned with the obvious threat underlying the Doctor's voice. "I like a man who can control me." She leant forward and brushed her lips to his ear, whispering, "Danni-Girl is currently...occupied, shall we say?"

"Where...is...she?" The Doctor, his voice nearly a growl, took Danni's jacket in his hands in anger.

"She's living in her own personal hell, Doctor. Haven't you already figured out this one?" The Dark Danni laughed, and it sounded so much like the real Danni's laugh, that the Doctor's heart nearly broke. "In this world, your loved ones hate you, and Danni doesn't exist. You simply live in the TARDIS, all on your own, apart from your VIR, who, let's be honest, is really just a projection from your memory."

The Doctor found his eyes drifting shut, and he was vaguely reminded of when he, Amy and Rory had to choose between two worlds where there was a deadly danger, and decide which to survive in.

"_Tsk, tsk,_ Doctor. I thought Danni had taught you not to sleep when she was talking to you. It's very rude. One last thing, before I let you sleep." Dark Danni grabbed the Doctor around the neck and pulled him closer to her body. In any other situation, the amount of places they were touching each other would have been inappropriate, but this was not the case, as her fingers dug into his neck. "One world is real, the other is fake. Have fun, Spaceman." She winked, and kissed him on the cheek, sending him into a different world.

Meanwhile, Danni-Girl was only just waking up herself. She was reluctant to open her eyes, as she knew the lights from the TARDIS would hurt them and make her squint, therefore having the Doctor laugh at the face she made when she did squint.

'Thinking of the Doctor...' Danni reached across the bed to find the Doctor's hand, only to feel a cold, empty bed. Her eyes shot open, and widened as she recognised where she was.

She was in her best friends guest bedroom. And Claire was sat in the chair right next to her, sleeping.

Danni's breath sped up as she felt her wrist for the vortex manipulator, the one that had meant her meeting the Doctor. It wasn't there. Claire began to stir from her sleep as Danni's gasps turned to sobs and she woke up when Danni shook her hysterically.

"Danni?" Claire mumbled. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to see her friend frantically crying her eyes out as she stared at her wrist with the bracelet Claire had gotten her for Christmas. "Danni! What's going on?"

"Where is it? What happened, how did it get off?" Danni desperately begged her best friend.

"Danni, you're making no sense." Claire said, grabbing her best friends shoulders and stopping her from rocking into insanity. "What's missing?"

"The vortex manipulator! The one you gave me for Christmas!" Danni exclaimed, startling Claire.

"What's a four-trex manipulator?" Claire questioned, staring at Danni in confusion. "I gave you that bracelet for Christmas!"

"No, you gave me a vortex manipulator, and it was meant to be a toy, but it turned out to be real, and it latched onto my wrist, and took me to an alternate universe! Oh, Claire, I met the Doctor! I met him! He's so wonderful, Claire!"

"What?" Claire stated, so bluntly, that Danni froze in shock, stopped her dreaming, and stared at her sharply.

"The Doctor? From Doctor Who? Y'know, Matt Smith, Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant? All of them my secret crushes?" Danni hinted.

"Danni, I'm sorry. There's no such thing as Doctor Who..." She stopped and thought for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about. Did you hurt yourself from the fall?"

"Fall, what fall?"

"God, you must have hit your head really hard! Maybe I should have called an ambulance..."

"Claire...what fall?" Danni's voice reached the lowest low she could manage without breaking her voice chords, and saw her friend shake her head in astonishment.

"You were going into the living room to grab your phone, we were going to exchange numbers for prank phone calls. You tripped over a lamp, Danni. Hit your head real hard against the corner of the coffee table. I was petrified when I heard your scream. You've got a brilliant dent, though." Claire commented, indicating to the left side of her forehead.

Danni's hand automatically reach to the left side of her forehead, and she could feel not only a sizable bump but also a small dent in her skull.

"There was no blood, thank god! I don't know what I'd've done! The Lord knows there's no land line signal here." Claire was still talking.

"Claire, I'm tired. Do you think you can, go?" Danni tried to say it as nicely as possible, but even to her it sounded harsh, and hurtful. "I'm sorry." She said instantly.

"Don't be. I've talked too much. I'll go. You rest. I'll bring food in a bit." Claire smiled sadly before walking out the room.

The second the door was shut, Danni threw back the duvet that covered her clothes and looked at them. They were the same ones she'd worn on that Christmas day, which was apparently also today. How could Doctor Who not exist any more? It was in Danni's memory, she could remember watching each episode, with her mum, dad, Claire...

How could that have been destroyed in two hours?

How did Claire not remember it?

How did she get out of here?

"So, has my Danni-Girl figured it out yet?" The Doctor's voice said on the other side of the bed.

Danni turned around instantly, and saw the Doctor sat there, happily watching Danni as she stared at her clothes. He was smiling, a very grim smile. Danni didn't like the smile he wore. She didn't like it one bit.

"Doctor." She whispered, her voice filled with happiness and relief. She didn't care that it made her sound desperate, or needy. She was just glad he was there. "The vortex-"

"I know. The vortex manipulator isn't there." His voice was almost mocking her. What was going on? "Poor Danni-Girl. Poor confused Danni-Girl."

"I don't understand." She whispered, feeling her heart break.

"Of course you wouldn't, you insignificant child. The Time Child. What a clever pet name, hmm? Danni-Girl?" He snarled at her.

"Tell me what's going on? Why haven't I got the vortex manipulator on anymore?" Danni exclaimed. She glared at the person who was impersonating the Doctor.

"I'm giving you a choice, Danni-Girl. This choice cannot be ignored. This world, or the other world. You decide. One world is real, one world is fake. Once you have decided which is real and fake, the vortex manipulator will re-appear. Your life will continue in the real world." He stated, and as he said it, he walked around the bed till he was stood in front of Danni, and he crouched down. With his voice low, and his head lower, he said, "But decide incorrectly, and you won't like the consequences."

Danni's breath took off like a torpedo as he laughed a terribly menacing laugh. He leant closer to Danni, and she leant back, until she was holding herself up with her elbows.

"What did I do to deserve this? Is the real Doctor alright?" She whispered, now scared for her life, and her loves.

"You did nothing." He smirked at her puzzled expression. "I just like watching people squirm." He flicked her nose. "And don't worry about Theta. He's perfectly alright. He's only going through his own..." He chuckled again, darker than before, "personal hell."

He tapped her temple, and she was out like a light.

* * *

**Please don't forget to tell me what you think! xxx And if you think it's worthy, favourite and follow, maybe? **


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello 'ello 'ello! Welcome back to And This is How It Ends! I updated at the deadline I set! Yay! I'm terrible with deadlines, normally, but I'm going to try uber duber hard to keep updating every six/seven days, ish? Okay, Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the storyline and all the ideas are mine! Apart from the fact that this was inspired after Amy's Choice! **

**On with the story! **

* * *

Danni woke up in her own bedroom, and panicked, thinking that what had happened at Claire's house hadn't been a dream and she really had dreamt up being with the Doctor. She grabbed her wrist, nearly crying with relief when she felt the vortex manipulator there. She shut her eyes and fought away the shivers as she forced herself to relax. She was back, back in the TARDIS, with her Doctors, and their companions.

"What's the matter, Danni?" A voice she'd heard before asked.

Danni's eyes flew open and she found herself looking at the human impersonation of the TARDIS. She looked exactly as she had when Danni had watched the TV show. How...What...When...?

"Danni-Girl? Is everything okay?" The TARDIS asked her, the image flickering as she disappeared and reappeared on Danni's bed, her face concerned for the ginger girl.

"What's going on? How am I seeing you like this? When did you manage to project yourself out into reality?" Danni asked, her voice shaking.

"What do you mean? We talk like this every day!" The TARDIS insisted.

Danni stared at the image in confusion. They didn't talk to each other every day! The TARDIS didn't talk to people! That was impossible, and if it wasn't, the Doctor would have found a way to do so! As far as Danni knew, he hadn't, at least not in his 9th, 10th and 11th regeneration!

"No, we don't. This is the first time you've ever shown yourself to me." Danni stated, standing up, and not noticing how she'd managed to do that in less than a millisecond.

"Oh, Danni! How you make me laugh!" The TARDIS laughed, and Danni found herself wanting to go to where the Doctor was, only to instantly find herself in the kitchen. A young blond woman was sat at the table with the 11th doctor, drinking tea and eating jammy dodgers.

'How did I... Is that...?' Danni thought to herself. 'No, it can't be...'

"And then your faces, when you thought I was dead!" The Doctor nearly burst from excitement. He grinned at his companion, who let out a near silent stream of unwise words to use in the presence of children.

"You died, Doctor. River and I thought you were lost forever! We thought you were dead, Doctor, and you think it's funny?"

'No.' Danni thought. 'Impossible. She's in parallel universe! No!'

"But I'm alive, aren't I?" The Doctor smirked at her, and when she shook her head, grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the hot cup of tea. "Rose Tyler, if I scared you, I promise that was not my intention."

At that name, Danni's world stopped. Everything around her stopped moving, except her. The Doctor from before, from her universe, came stepping out from the shadows.

Her heart broke as she stared at the Doctor, who was looking into Rose Tyler's eyes the same way he'd looked at her when they saved the dinosaurs. Who was gripping the blonds hand tightly, as though it was his only grip on life, on reality, just like he had when he'd held her hand in Cold Blood. Who stared at her as though she were his everything, just like he did when she had just appeared after the Angels Took Manhattan. He stared at her like she was his everything.

She probably was.

Why couldn't he see her? Why was he still with Rose? What happened? He should be dead three times over? And how is River Song still alive if the Ponds don't travel with the Doctor?

How is Rose still here?

Tears that Danni didn't even notice began to fall freely down her face, and she found she didn't even care that she was showing weakness to the Dark Doctor, who crept towards her oh-so-silently, with a darkly excited face on.

"Oh! I think I might have broken you. Oh, your counterpart won't be happy. Ah, oh well!" He laughed gleefully.

"What...the...hell?" Danni breathed, her eyes never leaving the Doctor's.

She watched as time began again, and Rose smiled at the Doctor as she finished her tea.

"So, Doctor! Where to next?"

"Anything to say?" The Dark Doctor taunted, his hands landing on Danni's shoulders. He leant forward and whispered, "Have I truly broken the unbreakable Time Child?"

Danni didn't, wouldn't... She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She was stuck in this time. Stuck in this time where the Doctor and Rose were together forever, just like they dreamt. Stuck when she didn't exist, where she'd never been a thought in her madman's mind. 'No, not my madman, Rose's now.' Danni realised sadly.

"Urrh, you're boring when you're broken. I'll be back when you're fun again." The Dark Doctor said, disappearing with a spin. Danni found she didn't even care.

Danni found herself in the console room with the Doctor running around the console, and Rose following him, occasionally pulling levers and pressing buttons as the Doctor orders.

"So, Doctor! Where to now? You still ain't told me." Rose smirked at the Doctor, the man she loved.

"I'm surprising you." The Doctor smirked right back and pulled one final lever before the TARDIS was thrown into the Time Vortex. If Danni could have moved, she would have been throw forward, but feeling as though she was being dragged backwards with a string around her waist.

The pair walked out, leaving Danni with a numb feeling inside her.

The Doctor woke in a room he hadn't seen in a long time. It was entirely wooden, made from oak, with paintings on the walls, and whilst some of them were very pretty, other made him feel nervous.

The Doctor sat up in his bed rather abruptly just as the door opened. Dark Danni appeared on his bedside table, poised as though photos were being taken of her at that moment.

Her hair was now tied up into in high ponytail, and there was a long braid moving from the crown of her head to the tip of her hair, and right at the end, there was a spike at the end. The Doctor could only guess what that was for, but his attention was diverted to the woman stood at the door.

"Oh, John! You're okay!" She ran towards him suddenly, and planted kisses all over his face.

"What?" The Doctor pushed the woman away from him, staring at the brunette. She had a slim figure, with dark brown hair that came to her chin, and deep brown eyes that looked far older than her human body. "Joan?" He stated. "Joan Redfern?"

"John." Joan sighed happily. "I'm so happy you're okay." She smiled at him.

"What happened?" He asked her, moving to stand up.

"You collapsed after opening your watch, and I watched this golden glow appear. You've...changed. And that Hutchinson boy tried to find you. Martha told him you weren't here. She's very brave, your Martha. But she seems to have disappeared." Joan trailed off before re-focusing on the Doctor. "Tell me what's going on." She demanded. "Now."

"Ah, okay. Not good. Really not good. Really not very good at all." The Doctor swung his legs over the bed and stood to pace around the room whilst Joan Redfern stood impatiently, waiting for an answer. "If anything, it's bad. Too bad, too very too bad. Danni! Do I have a Danni?" He asked Joan, only to find that everything but he and Danni had frozen.

"Nope, no Danni here. Not now, not here, and not today." Dark Danni smirked flirtatiously at him. "But I am, and so is she." Danni wiggled her fingers at Joan, who was stuck with her mouth open as she was about to speak. "Why not use us, instead of Danni?"

"No!" The Doctor backed away from the Dark Danni when he fell onto the desk chair. "No."

The Doctor rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes as he thought through everything he'd found out. He and Danni were in separate world. As far as he knew, he couldn't contact her, though he was going to try when he was next in his TARDIS. As he thought through every possible explanation, and every impossible one, he didn't notice the world arund him flickering as whimpers erupted from Dark Danni. The world shifted, until they were somewhere entirely different.

When he next opened his eyes, Dark Danni was curled in a ball on the floor, her eyes pitch black and her lips mouth one word that the Doctor couldn't understand.

"Danni? What's going on?" The Doctor rushed over to her, noting how she'd flinched when she heard his voice. He looked away from Danni and found they were in a new location, one he hadn't seen before. They were in a boring grey hallway, with doors on each side every few feet. The hallway was endless, or, at least, the Doctor couldn't see the end.

"He...actually br..." Dark Danni trailed off.

The Doctor knelt next to her and pressed his fingers to where a human's pulse should be, but found nothing. He moved his hand to every place he knew a pulse could exist on every alien he knew existed. He checked her temperature with the back of his hand, and found her temperature was beginning to drop rapidly.

"Danni, I need you to take us to the TARDIS. I don't care how you do it, but for you to continue to live, we need the TARDIS." The Doctor told her sincerely.

He couldn't believe he was going to heal her, even though she'd taken Danni-Girl from him. But he couldn't just leave her there to die! And, she hadn't killed him yet, or tried to, so that was always a plus.

"The doors open to different places. Number..." She fainted.

The Doctor sighed in annoyance before picking her up, his arms under her legs and shoulders. He stood and kicked open a door, only to find a man crying out desperately, for someone named Victoria, in what looked like Victorian clothing.

"Ah... I'll just..." The Doctor turned out the room and managed to pull the door closed.

He tried the door on the opposite side, and found it revealed a man and woman from Clara's modern day sleeping in a hotel room, with a woman in holographic form staring at them with desolation. He shut it gently, careful not to disturb the sleeping couple or the holographic woman.

"The doors go to different dimensions, eh? Clever. Quick way to get 'round, I s'pose. Now, I'm going to leave you here, okay?" The Doctor leant Dark Danni against the wall next to the door with holographic woman and stood, admiring his handiwork. She looked like she'd fallen asleep doing night patrol or something similar. He found himself scavenging her features-the same features he loved on Danni. But this wasn't Danni, and he mustn't forget that. He must not ever forget that this woman, whoever she was, was not, and could never, be his Danni-Girl.

The Doctor set off to find a dimension with his TARDIS in. He would find one, he just had to open every door first.

* * *

**Ohhh... So, the Doctor's trying to figure out what's happening, but I can't decide whether he'll be successful in his musings or not. Danni's broken, after seeing the Eleventh Doctor and Rose together, and somehow, the world around the Doctor has fizzed away, taking him somewhere he's really not meant to be...**

**SUSPENSE! **

**Please, tell me whether you think this is as good as, or better, or worse than the chappie before! And thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for alllll your lovely reviews! I'm really very excited when I get a review, so thank you for that! You never really do quite understand just how much a writer really enjoys getting a review until you do actually write a story, and get a few yourself. I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! **

**And, if any of you can guess what I'm planning, or come up with any theories, then I'd be delighted to hear you, and i will send you a link to a virtual magical something! **

**Thank you come again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm so sorry this is a day late! I had writers block around Danni's waking up, so I spent a while contemplating that. Sorry if you were expecting this yesterday, but I updated today!**

**So, I think I've kinda made this chapter quite scary, and it might stay this scary for the rest of the story. I might up the rating if this continues.  
**

**Again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and please, do, enjoy! **

* * *

He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep. He didn't know when he'd been taken from the grey hallway into the other world, but he did know that he was going to have to do everything he could to get them out of there. It wasn't like what had happened with the Dream Lord, though similar. The Dream Lord had two worlds with a peril in each. These worlds...they were, as the Dark Danni had put it, living hell. He could only hope Danni was coping well enough to think straight.

The Doctor shook off the shock and stood from where he'd fallen asleep in the kitchen. The VIR was still cooking, as though he hadn't yet arrived. The Doctor looked around him before running out the kitchen.

Dark Danni was in the room specially made for the real Danni. She lay curled on the bed, looking very sick. Her face had gone ghost-white, and her ginger hair was seeming to be melting away. Her eyes had gone white, with no pupil, or iris visible. Her fingers had spread until there were seven fingers on each hand.

She could have sworn she was dying.

"Danni?" The Doctor exclaimed as he ran into his Danni-Girl's room. All of the floor,walls and ceiling were covered in a thin layer of black dust, and all the furniture apart from the bed had been turned to ash. The small piles were littered around the room.

"Alexie... Save me..." Dark Danni mumbled, acting as though she hadn't seen the Doctor, yet he was standing right in front of her.

"Danni!" The Doctor went to pick up Dark Danni, but as his hands came towards her body, he was given an electric shock. "If you want someone to save you, let me help you. And then you give me back my Danni-Girl and send us back to our universe."

Dark Danni's pale lips cracked as she smirked at the Doctor, small beads of blue blood collecting in the areas her lips split. A long, forked tongue flickered out from her lips and she licked off the beads of blood.

"No." Dark Danni whispered.

"Why are you doing this? What have Danni and I done to you to deserve this treatment?" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and beginning to find where the electric pulse was, that had previously given him a shock.

"You have such a perfect relationship. The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, and his Danni-Girl." She scowled, even though it caused her lips to crack more. "Every race knows of you. Some find the story a beautiful tale of romance and sorrow, and others find it disgustingly romantic."

"And how does it effect you?" The Doctor asked, having found where the signal was coming from. He put the screwdriver away, back in his pocket, where it would be safe, for now.

"I, too, once fell in love. It was my wedding day." Black tears came to her white eyes. "I loved him so much, Doctor." Her voice cracked, and a single black tear rolled down her face. As it fell, the tear burnt her face, leaving a long, red, angry burn on the side of her face. "I was the most famous of my race. He didn't love me. So, when I was told this, I _killed_ him. He died painfully. When death did come, he was _thankful_ for it."

The Doctor stared at Dark Danni in shock. Was that really the only reason? What sort of reason was that?

Danni laughed. "I know what you're thinking. My real reason is because you and Danni had a perfect romance, I wanted to ruin it for you. You were so...amazing, and brilliant together. I couldn't stand you." She spat.

"So you separated us, and meddled with our minds." The Doctor sighed. Dark Danni stared at him with her white, soulless eyes. "I can trace your psychic energy. That was what shocked me when I tried to touch you."

"So, so clever... Oh, Doctor. You still don't know." Dark Danni outright laughed, and her form grew, larger, and from the scar her tear had created sprouted a dark creature. The form of Danni slumped down, now as flat as a pancake, and green goo seemed to ooze out of any place it could.

The action of the creature leaving the body seemed similar to how the Slytheen left their bodies, but it wasn't a green creature. As the Doctor tried to focus on the creature in front of him, he found he couldn't. The air around the creature was blurred, and he couldn't distinguish any recognisable feature in it.

It was obviously an alien. A child could've told you that. However, what species alien was a little harder to tell.

"Oh, such a smart Doctor, you are." The creature spoke with odd grunts and growls accenting the words. "But the Doctor can't figure it out! The Doctor has been mind-blocked. He can never figure it out!"

"Wh... What are you...talking..." The Doctor trailed off as the psychic energy from the creature latched onto the Doctor's mind, and he collapsed on the floor, having fallen back asleep.

Danni woke back up in a very tight space. It was dark, really dark. She was lying on something soft, and wearing a silk dress. What was going on? Why was she dressed up? Where was the vortex manipulator?

Why was it so dark?

Her breathing hitched, and she felt around the edge of the tight space, only to find a tightly sealed lid holding her in. She felt herself being lowered. There were faint sounds of crying.

_**THUD.**_

She felt the container she was in hit the ground harshly. Her eyes widened as she realised what was going on.

"NO! Let me out!" She screamed at the top of her voice, hitting the container, time and time again. "Stop! I'm not dead! LET ME OUT!" She cried in desperation.

Tears flew down her face. She falls asleep in the middle of Rose and Eleven kissing, and wakes up in a coffin! Everyone she loved thought she was dead! Didn't she breath when she went between worlds?

"No..." She whispered, her fight leaving as quickly as it came. "No... Please... I'll die in here... Please..." She kicked the box one last time, in a final plea of desperation, and she managed to kick through the wood. She heard screams but managed to force her way through the wood.

"Danni?" Claire shrieked in terror. A shovel of dirt fell down into the pit Danni had just been placed in, and Danni laughed from the relief of being out of the dark.

"Can someone get me up?" Danni asked tentatively. She knew she had been supposedly dead for probably more than a week, from Claire's bagged eyes, and her parents hollow faces.

Her parents ended up lifting her out, along with the priest, who was constantly muttering blessings and prayers, claiming Danni to be the Miracle Child. People she felt were now strangers smiled at Danni, and called her the Miracle Child. Others complained about the cost of a perfectly good coffin having now been broken by Danni's un-timely rise from the dead.

_It was all wrong._

How could she have been asleep for weeks on end, with everyone around her thinking her dead? Did she actually die? Had the Dark Doctor revived her to torture her more?

Did the Dark Doctor have that capability? Or was she still dead?

The world around her paused, again, with her mother having been midway through a sentence that Danni hadn't cared to listen to. Danni sighed, waiting for the familiar face to show himself. If anything was becoming familiar, it was the face of the Dark Doctor. She'd already known every knook and cranny on the face of the Doctor, but the Dark Doctor held the face in a different way, a different angle.

"Danni, so many questions, so little time." The Dark Doctor taunted, appearing from a wall as he faded into existence. The funeral congress had moved to the local pub, and Danni had been sat with her family, reassuring them and Claire that she was alive and well. "Shall we start with question number one?" A scroll appeared in his hand, and he pulled out Amelia Pond's reading glasses. "Length of sleeping, and how? Hmm... Good question. You slept, firstly, for about six months. It's around July now. How? Quite simple, my dear." The Dark smirked at her from across the room. "I made you."

"What? How? How did you make me sleep for six months?" Danni demanded.

"Psychic links to your mind. Really, I'm quite shocked about how you didn't guess that. I s'pose you're not as smart as you've been broadcasting to everyone."

"Danni, are you okay?" Julia Danni's mum asked, patting her hand in concern. She knew her daughter hadn't been listening. Danni's concentration snapped from the Dark Doctor to her mum, and she smiled at her.

"Well, apparently I've been dead for six months, so I'm a bit out of sorts." She joked. A grin formed on her mother's face, and Danni felt relieved her mum fell for it.

'Wait...' Danni thought. 'Psychic links to my mind... What does that mean?'

Danni stood abruptly and ignored everyone who asked what she was doing. She ran from the pub to Claire's car, yanking on the door handle before she realised she no longer had Claire's spare keys. Claire and Danni's parents ran out after her and stared at the ginger woman who was furiously yanking on Claire's door handle.

"Danni, what's going on?" Claire asked, "Why are you yanking on my car door?"

"I need to go..." Danni sobbed, not realising tears were streaming down her face.

"Danni, tell me what needs to be done. We'll get it done!" Her dad Paul exclaimed. She winced as he stepped forward. He stopped advancing.

"I need the Doctor. I need to find him." Danni explained to Claire. She stepped forward, and when there were no signs of anger, or resentment towards her, she pulled Danni in for a hug, enveloping the ginger in her warmth.

"Do what you need to do." Claire whispered, putting her car keys in Danni's back pockets. Danni smiled into Claire's shoulder as she hugged her best friend tighter and, in one smooth movement, pulled out the car keys, opened the car door, slid inside and locked the car. Her mum and dad ran forward to try and stop her driving away, but Claire grabbed them, effectively stopping them from interfering with Danni's plans. Danni pushed the accelerator as hard as it would go and zoomed off towards her house.

She needed to be comfortable. She needed to be able to know what was around her, and have enough room for a large object, if what she was planning worked.

The garden would do perfectly.

Danni forgot to lock the car when she ran out, and forgot to take the keys out the ignition, but she didn't care. She didn't care that her house was unlocked, and that she left the door swinging open. She ran to the kitchen, towards a set of drawers that didn't look very used.

"Oh, what's my Danni-Girl planning? I'm getting all excited here!"

Danni pulled open a drawer she hadn't opened in years. It should have held all her drawings and paintings of the Doctor and the TARDIS she made when she was a mad fangirl teenager. Instead, it contained blank canvas, a variety paintbrushes, paints and a collapsible easel.

She pulled out a canvas, paintbrush, paints, and the easel, and ran outside, ignoring the Dark Doctor. He disappeared from his spot against the wall and reappeared in front of her, knowing she'd crash into him and it would stop her from whatever she was planning.

It didn't.

Danni winced as she ran through the Dark Doctor, the places she ran through disappearing and reappearing as she left. She smirked and began to set up her easel, confidence in her plan, no, not plan. Her confidence in her thing grew tenfold. She placed the canvas on the easel and began to sketch out what she was planning on painting in her mind. She mentally drew the object and began to paint the outline, not caring when the Dark Doctor attempted to drag her away. She lost herself in her painting, blues, browns, green, mixed with blacks, reds, yellows, all sorts of colours. She didn't know how long it took - time was meaningless when she painted. She hadn't painted in a while, and she hadn't realised she'd missed it, but she had. She wasn't really that good, but she enjoyed it anyway.

"I'm getting worried, Danni. What are you doing?" The Dark Doctor asked, trying to place his hand on Danni's shoulder to rest on her.

"I'm nearly finished, Doc. Just leave me alone." Danni exclaimed.

The Dark Doctor shrugged and stepped back, whistling a merry tune as he walked in circles around Danni and her painting. Danni sighed and put her paintbrush down. The brush was covered in a familiar blue paint, but it was now too dark out, with the sun having just gone down. The Dark Doctor stared at Danni as she took the painting she'd just created and laid it on the grass. She sat down next to it and closed her eyes. The Dark Doctor finally got a good look at the picture.

"This is _my_ world. This is _my_ home. This is _my_ mind. This is _my_ dream." Danni recited this over and over, in her mind, out loud, she imagines pictures, words, anything to help her reclaim this world. "He _can't_ hold me here. I call the TARDIS to me." She began to repeat the sentences over and over again. The people in their beds stood, looked in the direction of Danni, no matter where they were or how far away, and began to repeat her exact words.

The painting Danni had painted was of the TARDIS in her garden, with the doors open so you could see clearly into the console room. It was Eleven's console room, when he had Amy and Rory.

And inside the console room was the Eleventh Doctor.

The Dark Doctor realised what she was doing, even as he felt the powers he'd gained from her decrease. He also knew that his sister was telling his counterpart _everything_. He growled and moved towards Danni, who flinched not a single inch away from him. He moved to grab her neck in anger, and stop her chanting, but momentarily forgetting he couldn't touch her, he ran right through her.

"My beautiful TARDIS, my amazing TARDIS, please, tell me you're still real and come to me..." Danni muttered as he shook off the anger.

"No, don't do this. We can compromise! Um... God... Er... I can give you your Doctor; you can see him again!" The Dark Doctor exclaimed.

"_No_!" Danni snapped, aware of the power she now held in this world. "You could have given him to me when there was still an _option_! Before I realised the _truth_! But now, I realise just what this is. This is _my_ world. This is _my_ home. This is _my_ mind, and _my_ _dream_. This is _my_ dream to control, and no one, not even an _insignificant_ thing like _you_, can stop me from getting back _my Doctor_!" Danni stood, her hands clenching as she advanced on the Dark Doctor. "I would _kill_ you, but I need to get on." Danni turned back around to the painting just as the beautiful and oh-so-familiar sound rang through the night.

"No... Impossible..." The Dark Doctor muttered, his knees collapsing from lack of strength. His strength was fading fast.

He hadn't thought it possible. He'd assumed that the couple would become vengeful towards the other and would end up hating one another.

He'd been wrong. So, so wrong.

The brilliant blue TARDIS appeared in front of them, directly on top of the painting Danni had created, and the Doctor, looking very disorientated, stepped out, taking only a second to glance round before his gaze landed on Danni. His eyes lit up with joy, happiness, excitement, and relief.

"Danni! You're still alive!" The Doctor ran forward and enveloping Danni in a hug, kissing her multiple times, all over her face. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"Doctor, what's happening? Do you know?" Danni asked in a hurry, in-between the worried kisses she was getting.

"Wait..." The Doctor said as he turned away from Danni, grabbing her hand instead, and keeping her close to his side. "Is that me?"

The Dark Doctor chuckled as the Doctor cautiously approached him. "Hello me. Good to see you too." The Dark Doctor stood up on shaky legs, and a red scar, much like the one Dark Danni had gained from her black tear, appeared down the side of his face.

The creature than had previously been Dark Danni crept from the TARDIS as the Dark Doctor stripped himself from the copy of the Doctor.

* * *

**So, this is longer than any other chapter I've written for this story, with a word count of 2948! **

**DANNI AND THE DOCTOR ARE TOGETHER! YAY! We can all rejoice! But they have bigger problems - the black creatures... Does anyone want to try and come up with a name for them? It's really if you come up with a better name than I do, then I'll use it in my story! :) **

**Again, read, review, and thank you for reading! Reviews are lovely things, and I love you all who spend the time to review! And sorry if you liked seeing a glimpse of hologram TARDIS in the previous chapter, but seeing she's not in here! I'll try and fit her in next chapter, because (****((***Spoiler*** for next chapter!))) ****they still have to find each other in the other worlds! Their challenges are not over yet!**

**Thank you, and goodbye, **

**Rosie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so very really very sorry about how late this is! It's been two weeks since I last updated! Honestly, I don't know how DanniFielding does it! (The author, not character, but it must be pretty hard to jump around with no clue of where or when you're going to land!) Anyway, I own nothing of this, and if you recognise any of it, then it probably is owned by the BBC or Moffat. Danni is owned by Danni, and I own the phone in which I am writing this on!**

**Can't decide on whether or not to give the name of the creatures away next chapter, or the chapter after! And, if what I'm planning works, then there's probably three to four chappies left (four or five if you want an epilogue!). And I can't decide whether or not to leave you on a cliffhanger, and then write another story on the cliffhanger!**

**Decisions, decisions.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Danni watched the creature that was emerging from the TARDIS and clutched the Doctor's hand, never wanting to let go of it ever again. She felt the Doctor squeeze her hand in reassurance for what she was seeing, and she squeezed back.

"Run?" The Doctor asked, looking down at her. He hadn't realised it when he was with Dark Danni, but now that he was here, he realised just how much he'd missed the fiery red head who'd jumped into his life one day. He couldn't imagine her not in his life. She was...like his sun, his only constant in a world of inconsistencies.

"Run." She agreed, taking the first step towards the gate. The two took off, with the creatures Dark Danni and Dark Doctor close behind them.

"Any plans?" Danni asked, the thrill of running making her feel nearly giddy. She yanked open the gate, and pulled the Doctor through, shutting it as swiftly as she opened it.

"Not yet!" The Doctor replied, glancing down at her. "One question though."

"Okay... Is this really the best time?" Danni asked, glancing to the gate. The creatures smacked against the gate, and it visibly rattled.

"Yes! Will we ever have a better time?" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing her hand to stop her from continuing to run.

A second thud followed, along with a slight crack that formed on the wooden gate. Danni glanced at the crack and shrugged. "I s'pose not. Go on."

A third thud came, and the gate sounded like it was being scratched apart by the pair on the other side. The crack was crumbling, but still the Doctor refused to let her run. Danni stared at him, exasperated by the Time Lord she loved.

"How did I get here?" The Doctor asked, making sure his grip on her hand was tight so she couldn't run away. "One minute I was with the VIR, don't ask, and the next I was stepping out the TARDIS to see you!" He exclaimed.

"No time-my world, my mind, my rules. Let's run." Danni said, using the Doctor's grip on her hand and his momentary confusion to pull him after her.

"This makes no sense!" The Doctor shouted as the wooden gate smashed to pieces from the fourth and final blow. He looked behind to see two humanoid figures stepping out from behind the demolished gate, only they had wings attached to them, where their arms should have been. He didn't get to look at them too closely, as Danni pulled him in through a door, and, expecting to find another cosy home, he was pleasantly surprised to find them in a school hallway, one he vaguely recognised from a while back, back in his Tenth regeneration.

"How-?" The Doctor asked, but Danni just tapped her mind, a small smirk on her face. "Oh you brilliant, utterly fantastic woman!"

"I know! Now, do what you do best and talk!" Danni ushered him into the middle of the corridor, allowing him a large space to walk around. And walk around he did, in circles that brought him from one wall to another.

"They're psychic creatures, they latch onto the mind of their enemy, there's usually two working together. You managed to regain control of the world and made the TARDIS with me in it, and in doing so, also brought the other creature with me. But what-is-it?" The Doctor asked in between smacking his forehead. "Psychic block!" When Danni glanced at him in confusion, he tapped her forehead, making her giggle despite the situation. "The other Danni is blocking my mind from figuring it out! My mind isn't working at full capacity! But yours, Danni... Oh, you figured out what I didn't... You managed to get us away, not me. You need to be courageously brilliant, Danni, not just for you but for everyone out there. For everyone who has been tricked by these guys. You need to be the smartest I've ever known you, Danni, because, to be honest, it's never been more important." The Doctor's voice broke, and he stopped pacing in front of her, his hands reaching for her face, but not knowing how she might be reacting to their situation, he was cautious to place them on her cheeks- cheeks he'd held many times before.

She smiled at him kindly and grabbed his hands in hers.

"Tell me everything you know." She demanded, pulling him into an empty classroom. He pulled out a whiteboard marker from a drawer and began to write.

* * *

Three hours. That's how long it took the Doctor to write down everything he'd discovered, because the mind block kept wiping his memory, meaning Danni was having to explain everything again.

She found it all a very...tedious process.

She didn't complain, though. So long as they managed to get out of there as quickly as possible, she wouldn't complain.

They would get out of there alive, if Danni had anything to say about it.

Danni shook herself from her thoughts when the Doctor blanked out again, and Danni sighed.

"Doctor, come back to me." Danni said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He took her hand and raised it to his chest. Danni smiled as she felt the beating hearts under her hand.

"Where were we?" He asked.

"We've just figured out that any world we see could be fake, meaning you or I could be just flesh, with our consciousness. Also, the creatures were supposedly killed by their own race, meaning that whoever these guys are, they're bad news." Danni said, looking at the Doctor's neat scrawl on the white board.

"Okay, anything else?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, what are they?" Danni asked, only to gasp as it felt like her head was exploding. All the questions she'd asked in the past hour, every single one, the answer flooded into her mind, like they were meant to be there. She didn't know how, but an intelligence beyond her years flooded into hers, and immediately, she figured out where they were, how they'd gotten there, and how they'd get out.

But, instead of screaming for joy, she remained in her current position - holding her head still to try and block out any noise.

"Danni? Oh, please be okay! Danni, answer me. Come on!" The Doctor pleaded, not knowing that, even as he spoke, Danni's mind was instinctively forming a barrier around herself. A psychic barrier, that would only be broken when the new consciousness trusted the Doctor.

She couldn't tell him. Even if she wanted to.

"I'm...okay, I think." Danni said, getting used to the feeling of more intelligence of the universe. This new conscious...it had seen the life of the universe, the death, the thriving moments and the weaker moments.

And because it had, she could see them too.

She could see the Doctor and her; she could see how ludicrous she'd been to think that this was all a dream; she could see everything she did, was doing, would do, and everything she could have done better; she could see what her choices, the ones that differed from the TV program, meant for the universe, and none of them meant universal destruction. She'd made a very good choice, taking the Controller to Rose and her mum Jackie. The Controller lived a long and fulfilling life, after she finally grew up.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor didn't know why she suddenly very nearly collapsed on the floor, or why she sounded slightly different, like something had changed, but he wanted to know why. Someone had done something to his Danni-Girl.

It had been a while since he'd been able to say that. And it felt amazing.

"I'm one hundred percent sure, Doctor!" Danni exclaimed. "Entirely sure, completely, and utterly s-" The Doctor cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Danni-Girl... My Danni-Girl." The Doctor said, stroking her hair softly. "I believe you."

Danni smiled at him and kissed the hand that covered her lips.

"We need to get on." She told him.

He nodded and looked at the board again, whilst Danni leant against the teachers desk. It was only one whiteboard full, but it was enough to get started on some ideas. With the new consciousness, Danni could connect everything together, see how their race would interlock with how they acted, see how their false identities would connect with their real ones, and link a reason as to why they'd be doing this, even though the Dark Danni creature had pretty much nearly told the Doctor everything. Danni could read between the lines and see what Dark Danni was thinking when she told the Doctor this. The Dark Doctor, as far as she could see, hadn't given her any clues, but she could analyse that later on.

"Okay... The other me said Alexie once, so we assume that the other you is called Alexie, and because their kind seem like the kind to have the same first letter, we assume that the other me's name begins with an 'A'." Danni explained the names, indicating to the top left of the board, where the Doctor had written "Alexie?" in large handwriting, with names and A's around it.

"Ah..." The Doctor nodded and went up to it, as though studying a hidden code in the words. Danni studied him as she had done every time his memory had been wiped. He still looked like he was normal, like nothing extra had been wiped, but she had to make sure.

"Doctor. Does Rose Tyler mean anything to you?" She asked, almost innocently.

"Are we at the memory game now?" He asked, a solemn look on his face. Danni smiled sadly.

He still remembered Rose.

"What about Martha?" She checked.

"Don't you mean Donna?" He asked, confusion flickering across his features.

'No Martha this time, then.' She thought to herself.

Previously, he'd forgotten Clara, then Sarah-Jane, and now Martha. She didn't understand it.

No, that was a major lie. Numerous mind blocks wiping memory more than a few times in a short space of time could cause memory loss of major parts in his history.

"What about the Daleks?"

"Dar-lecks?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to recall the Daleks.

'How peculiar. Two this time.' Danni thought. Then again, maybe it had been two each time. But why make him forget about the Daleks? Unless...

"Cybermen? Slythene? None of these are ringing any bells?" Danni asked, worry seeping into her voice as she took two steps towards him.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head.

"Shoot." Danni said, turning and slamming a hand against the whiteboard.

"What are they?" He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, watching the confusion swirl in his eyes. She truly loved his eyes - she felt she could get lost in them, and they made her insides melt.

"Some of your worst enemies. And if you have been continuously wiped, and you've conveniently forgotten about your worst enemies, then what if other us paired up with these dudes, to try and get you back? These guys, what if they act like mercenaries? Hired to kill people. What if the Dalek's have hatched a plan with the Cybermen and these guys? Like with the pandorica!" Danni exclaimed.

'Your mind is very knowledgeable.' The new consciousness told her. 'You knew all that all along?'

Danni hit her forehead, effectively stopping the voice from speaking for a while. Danni could picture a figure illuminated in golden light rolling her eyes, in either annoyance or anger, before it faded.

"Pandorica? How did that happen?" As the Doctor thought upon previous experiences, he realised just how many of them were confusing, or didn't add up, or even had missing parts to the memory. "Wait... Drums? The Master? Who'd call himself the Master?"

"This can't be a coincidence." Danni muttered, shaking her head.

Then, she didn't realise just how wrong she was, though she'd later with she was right.

* * *

**The following bit is a SPOILER for the last chapter. No, I haven't written it yet, but this is where I'm taking it! **

The Dark Danni creature stood, creeping closer to the Doctor. He was unconscious, Danni saw, from a bang to the head. Bruises covered what she could see of his arms, and a long cut ran along his cheek, where the Dark Doctor creature had gotten very close to killing him.

She'd found out the names of the creatures. The Dark Doctor creature was called Alexie, and his sister Annex. Danni didn't know how she'd managed to find that out. She'd just...known. She's asked the Doctor if he knew what they were, and suddenly, their names and race sprang to mind. She didn't tell the Doctor, though. She couldn't understand why, at the time, but she knew now. Her subconscious, somehow knowing the consequences would be disastrous if she did, told her mind not to tell him. So she didn't. And she knew how to get out of this place, but it wasn't time.

She drifted in and out of consciousness, knowing that the seconds were precious, but being unable to stop it. In both worlds, the Doctor was going to die if she didn't do something. In both worlds, she'd be lost without him. The only reason she hadn't been lost before was because she had some hope of getting back to him. Now, with the extra consciousness, she could see just how they could get out of this, but it wasn't time yet. She found herself drifting off again, along with the familiar burning she hadn't felt in days. She fell asleep just as she travelled through the time vortex.

Danni awoke with a shuddering breath, but didn't open her eyes. She didn't know where or when she was, how long she'd slept, or if she were safe.

She opened her eyes when she'd deemed it safe and sighed away the dream. She'd been woken up by a burning sensation on her wrist, and she knew she'd been teleported to the Doctor's room. She just didn't know when she was.

She stood and left the Doctor's room, moving to go to the console room, where she expected to find the Doctor in which ever regeneration she'd appeared in, and definitely meddling with the TARDIS. Every Doctor seemed to meddle with the TARDIS. It was kind of hilarious, especially because they all seemed to break what they were meddling with, and then had to fix it, making more work.

"Danni-Girl, there you are! Where are we?" The Doctor asked, pulling Danni from the top of the stairs down to the console. "Never mind, forget I asked. Now, Ponds, are you ready to go...?" As the Doctor rambled on about something Danni understood yet didn't care to know about, she found herself recalling the memory she'd dreamt of whilst she slept. It had been just after Nightmare in Silver, for the Doctor, yet for her it had just been after the Wedding of River Song.

Wibbly-wobbly, timey-whimey stuff. If you don't understand it now, you probably never will, so there's no point in explaining it.

She smiled sadly. He hadn't lived through it yet. He hadn't had to witness her break down into countless sobs over what had to be done. He hadn't had to watch as she pulled the lever to her life's termination.

For him, it was coming.

For her, she'd be haunted by it for the rest of her life.

Meanwhile, a familiar ginger woman woke up in, to her, an unfamiliar grey hallway. She stood up, knowing what she had to do. The doors on either side of her meant nothing to her now. They were useless. Before, they'd have taken her where she wanted to go. Now, they were powerless, and no longer responded to anyone's commands. They'd take you anywhere, somewhere entirely random, and you'd never know till you opened the door and were sucked into space.

But she didn't need them. One button. One button and the universe was safe. One button, and she no longer had to worry about reality inhalation.

And all it would cost was a single universe.

She'd known this was coming all along. Her extra consciousness had seen it. But she hadn't, and her heart hadn't been ready to face reality. So she shut it out for as long as possible, but it didn't soften the heart break she felt.

She took one step, and with each echoing step, a tear fell, and another, and another. Till each tear fell with each footstep, so perfectly in sync, it would seem like it was meant to be like that.

Each step meant one universe's destruction.

But which one?

She knew the answer.

She just wasn't ready to accept it yet.

She knew everything about the Doctor all due to a program that was only aired in her universe.

It was time to shut it down.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is worse than last time! I'm really sorry: I honestly feel terrible, but some things are going on in my life right now, and I'm kinda stressed out about it. I haven't had much time to write, but I'm currently on Half Term Hols, so I should get another chapter or two up in the next week! And if any of you get confused about the last chapter joining onto this one, I forgot to put spoiler in front of the last bit. I can't remember if I edited it, but if I didn't, now you know! Also, because I didn't know about the drumming in Danni's mind when I started this story, and from Danni's view, this is just after the Lodger, I'm going to say that the drumming in her mind hasn't been found yet. Whilst I would love to go back and edit it in, I feel it might change a bit, and because I don't know where the author Danni is taking it to (and I don't want to know till the story tells it!), I'm going to leave this story as it is.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling! On with the story! ;)**

* * *

"She has figured it out!" A voice unheard by anyone for a long time exclaimed loudly. "The Girl has figured it out!"

"How? You said you're mind was strong enough to stop any mind overpowering yours." Another shouted, pointing at the Dark Doctor, who was shrouded in a white light. He now wore his Doctor skin again, but the face was less menacing. The creatures he'd recreated, the ones he brought back to life, were surrounding him, and the Dark Doctor knew that if he didn't solve this now, he'd never have another opportunity to do so, ever.

It was pretty hard to think when your head was on the line.

"My mind is stronger than any individual mind, save for my sisters'. However, two combined minds... That's an entirely different story." He chuckled, the dark sound capable of sending shivers down anyone's spine, save for those in his current company. "All we need to do is separate the extra consciousness from Danni."

"And how do we do that?" Another, more subversive voice asked, sounding almost mocking, as though it were testing the Dark Doctor's knowledge.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" He snapped, not revealing anything. "Just be glad she hasn't figured out how to remove a mind block." The Dark Doctor stood from his kneeling position and smirked at the sinister voice. "If given the chance, she can and will kill us. To her, we're all dreams. She'll kill us without a second thought."

"One more failure, Alexie..." The subversive voice whispered, before the light about Alexie disappeared and left Alexie alone with the unanswered threat.

* * *

Danni knew this wasn't a good idea. She'd known it wouldn't be a good idea from the start. If what they, mostly she, assumed was correct, then the Doctor was in grave peril. And not just from his old enemies, but new ones that were emerging. They were both in danger, and neither could do anything about it.

That was what scared them most.

Danni glanced around the hall she was stood in. There was a stage at the front of the hall, and the Doctor had set out a semi-circle of chairs around the middle of the hall. He didn't know who was coming, so he'd made two rows with gaps.

Danni knew. And she knew this would quite possibly be the scariest and darkest night of their lives.

'Tell him about the Daleks, and the Cybermen. Tell him about his and Rose Tylers' adventures together. Ask him why half the adventures are missing.' The extra consciousness whispered.

'But we've already figured that out. Mind blocks and memory wipes. Prolonged exposure causes major loss of memory, generally about a certain object or person.' Danni responded, almost automatically.

'Danni, just tell him. See how he responds. You'll understand in a moment.' She whispered, before fading away to the back of Danni's mind.

Danni couldn't reach where the woman was: it was almost like it was fenced off from her. Danni supposed that it was the part of her mind that kept foreign things at bay.

"Danni, you ready?" The Doctor asked, his head appearing first from around the backstage curtain. "Cos I am when you are."

"Do we have to do this when we aren't certain of who's coming?" Danni asked, turning her gaze to his, her eyes pleading with him.

"Danni-Girl..." The Doctor whispered, stepping up to her and wrapping his arms around her. Danni buried her head into his chest, unable to stop the tears from slowly leaking out. One, two, three...

The Doctor pulled back and wiped away the tears that fell. He smiled at her kindly, and she smiled back.

"My Danni-Girl. Nothing will happen to me, you or anyone you care about, okay? I promise." The Doctor whispered.

Danni nodded. 'Tell him, now.' The woman whispered. 'Danni!' She exclaimed, when Danni didn't respond.

"Doctor, do you want me to tell you about your enemies?" She asked. The Doctor, confused about the sudden change of topic, nodded unsurely.

"The Daleks... In the dictionary, if you looked up hate, you'd find a picture of them..." As Danni spoke, the Doctor began to craft everything she spoke about to form an image of them. She moved from the Daleks, to the Cybermen, and the Doctor let the image of the Daleks be stored away. He learnt all about his greatest enemies, in two hours. And those two hours would eventually come to be the light before the dark.

"And, finally, the Master." Danni sighed and glanced at the Doctor, only to find him with a strong look of concentration on his face. "You first met him at the end of the universe. He was going to take the last humans to Utopia, and he was so intelligent! He went by..." Reaching into the back of her mind, she tried to recall the name, but couldn't.

"I can't remember that, but he was an old professor. There was a threat from savage carnivorous humans, and the rocket wouldn't take off. That was when the professor opened his fob watch and became the Master. He then regenerated. Whether he was mad from looking into the time vortex, or mad because of the constant drumming that ran through his mind, I never knew. But the High Gallifreyan Council had placed the drumming in the Master's mind as a signal to be taken from the Time War to Earth."

Danni continued to explain everything, leaving nothing out as she went about it, and all the while, the extra consciousness searched through her memories, shocked at the amount of information Danni knew, and growing angry at the amount of people she could have saved.

The pain building in the Doctor's mind was growing to excruciating levels, and he felt as though he was throwing himself at a brick wall as his processed this information. Danni continued, and explained what happened with the Master. Both times they'd met, he wanted to take over or destroy the Earth. Both times, the Doctor stopped him.

SNAP.

They both heard the audible snap coming from the Doctor's mind. Danni watched as the Doctor tried not to crumble from pain. She watched as he grabbed his head in pain. When she tried to comfort him, he kept her an arms length away. Well, he tried, until the pounding in his head made him black out.

'And the mind block is gone.' The extra consciousness told Danni.

'But he's just blacked out from the pain!' Dani nearly shouted at her.

'When he wakes up, he'll remember everything as normal. But his mind isn't as strong as your counterpart. I'm protecting your mind, but he has no protection. You know what you need to do.'

'But...he just got free.' Danni whispered, dejectedly.

'He'll be trapped if you don't.' She told her.

'Help me? Please?' Danni begged, crawling over to the Doctor.

'I'll always help you, Danni.' Danni could see the other conscious smile at her.

Danni pulled the Doctor over, so as he was lying on his back, and Danni allowed relief to fill her when she saw him breathing. She smiled at him, and in the Doctor's face, she could see every regeneration he'd had, and every regeneration to come. She placed a hand delicately against his cheek, and placed her legs under him so his head could rest in her lap.

"Come on, Doc. If you wake up now, we don't have to do this. If you wake up, with the mind block still in place, we don't have to do this. You can stay, and I'll solve this for us." Danni said, stroking his face and brushing away stray hairs.

She shut her eyes and the other consciousness delved into his mind, finding the information of the Daleks, Cybermen, Master and every other enemy Danni had told him about behind pulling the information behind a solid brick wall, thicker and stronger than the previous. Then the consciousness sent him away from where they were, to his reality with the VRI, where he'd be safe.

Danni stood shakily, slowly, knowing that, if she moved any quicker, the ugre to burst into tears would become too much. She allowed herself a minute to rest, and distantly, she could feel an immense sadness coming from the other consciousness. Despite wanting to comfort her, Danni also wanted to get angry at her, saying he could have stayed with the mind block; he could have been safer with her; that if he died now, Danni would find who this was and kill her.

But she couldn't. She found a numbness was filling her: a similar numbness to what she felt when her goldfish Peter had died, but this numbness filled her whole being, from tips of her fingers and toes to down, deep within her heart. Emotions didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the Doctor was safe, and she would face this problem and deal with it in a way only she could.

* * *

"I lost contact. She figured out how." Annex whispered, glaring in anger at the false skin that covered her own. "How, dearest brother, did she figure out how?" Annex ended shouting at Alexie.

Alexie turned, the Doctor's face contemplating her words and the information he had at his disposal. He walked to his sister, and Annex cowered back slightly, highly intimidated by her brother. She used to be the one who led their relationship. She used to be the one who looked after Alexie when their mother was ill. She was the stronger one, after all. It only made sense. Then /he/ happened, and Alexie was forced to look after his sister.

They were never the same again.

"The other person taking over Danni's mind is stopping me from entering it, and now the mind block has been replaced, but the other consciousness has sent the Doctor to a different world..." Alexie used the false Doctor body to walk up and down the mind palace in thought. They were mentally stood in Annex's mind palace, and it was a dark and dreary place. It wasn't scary, but it certainly wasn't pretty. The room they were stood in was very plain, and there was a drawing board with pictures of Danni and the Doctor, and writing was scrawled on white paper. "This could, in fact, work to our plans. Inform him of the predicament and ask him what he thinks we should do."

"But, are we going to listen to him? You said every time he tried to do something he always failed." Annex asked, trying to figure out if this was part of her brothers overall plan or if he just wanted to amuse the Time Lord.

"Of course I'm not going to listen to him!" Alexie exclaimed, the Doctor's eyes alight in almost anger. "But we want him to think he's the leader so he can finish off the Doctor and Danni will be left for you, my dear sister." Alexie's hand stroked his sister cheek, and Annex leant into the comforting gesture. Suddenly, the comforting gesture became painful as Alexie gripped Danni's fiery hair. Annex whimpered from the pain and tried to scramble away but Alexie's grip was held fast; if anything, the movement made it more painful.

"Alexie!" Annex whimpered, her eyes wide as she stared at him. "Please, I won't fail you."

"I know." Alexie smiled darkly at his sister, and released the hair. Annex stumbled back, tears in her eyes as she looked up at her brother. "Go." Alexie snarled.

Annex turned tail disappeared from her mind castle. Alexie smirked and disappeared, reappearing in his body, which was still covered by the Doctor's false skin.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

When the Doctor woke up again, he'd forgotten everything he'd learnt, and forgot everything from when Danni had taken them to the school. He sat straighter from where he was leaning against a wall, and looked around. He couldn't see much. It was very dark, and he thought he could smell hay. Where was he?

The Doctor stood, wavered a bit and used the wall to steady himself. It was a cold metal wall. From what little he could see, there was something drawn or written on it. The Doctor looked around and found a discarded torch lying on the ground. He picked it up and sonicked it. Pressing the button to turn it on, he glanced at the wall. He dropped the torch from shock. The light flickered out. He reached out to grab the torch again and noticed his hand was shaking. He forced himself to calm down. There was no point in having a panic attack if what he saw was actually something else.

Building up the courage to pick up the torch, he grabbed it and flicked it on. Stood right on the wall was a weeping angel, staring right at him and pointing to the wall behind him. The Doctor, against his better judgement, turned around, and flashed the light on that wall. He saw a Silence was also on the wall, pointing to the wall just to the left. He turned. Immediately, he forgot why he turned, but ignored that fact and focused on the salt shaker that was stood on that wall. It too was pointing behind him with it's silver stick, and the Doctor turned to see a skeleton lying, almost in pieces, on the floor.

Slowly, he walked towards it whilst the drawings on the wall seemed to smirk in victory. The Doctor approached the skeleton cautiously, and checked around him for any double shadows. Seeing none, he continued his approach, and only stopped once he was knelt next to the skeleton. He saw one black object amongst the almost bleached white bones. He reached over to what would have been the person's wrist and grabbed hold of the black object. It didn't come away, like he expected it to do so. He didn't see it right away, and he was too busy trying to undo the straps below the wrist band, but when he did see it, he scrambled to see the top side of the wrist band. First off, it was a vortex manipulator. That wouldn't have been too surprising, had it not been for the fact that age hadn't touched the vortex manipulator. However, even if the person was eaten by the Vashta Nerada, the skin underneath the vortex manipulator was perfectly intact. It was as though the Vashta Nerada left that patch of skin intact on purpose, or because they couldn't damage that area...

As the realisation dawned on him, the Weeping Angel stepped out of the wall. The salt shaker appeared right in front of the drawing, and the Silence appeared through the wall.

"Danni-Girl... How did this happen?" The Doctor exclaimed, clutching at the only thing he had left of his Danni-Girl. A lump developed in his throat as he turned to the now real enemies in front of him. Their mouths opened in synchronisation, and the sound that came from them was most certainly not human, nor animalistic, but it had some animal qualities, such as sounding deep and sounding like a growl.

"I'm coming, Doctor. Danni-Girl is dead, and you're next." They told him before the tingles began to race across his skin. The Doctor hesitated, unwilling to leave his Danni-Girl, even if she was already dead. "Run Doctor!" The voice told him. "After all, that's what you do best!" Then the voice laughed, and the Doctor leapt for the handle. He yanked it open and ran into the dark night, his main companions his loneliness and desire to see his Danni-Girl, safe and alive again.

* * *

**Not too sure how this compares with the others compared to length, but hopefully it's not too short! Again, I feel terrible about the time taken to update, but hopefully, what's coming will help you forgive me! I have plans...kinda... Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
